I Despise My Tail!
is the second part of the third episode of Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on April 18, 2015. The part is preceded by Magical Change Idol!. Synopsis Larimar is troubled by her large tail after being found during hide-and-seek because of it. She casts a spell for it to become smaller, but it backfires and the tail turns into a spirit called Shippo-san and develops a personality of its own instead. But living harmoniously with her tail again isn't out of the question. Plot The gang are playing a game of hide-and-seek and Luna is seeking. As everyone hides out of sight, Luna easily finds Larimar, because of her tail. After tea break, Larimar goes into the bathroom and stars to think her tail is becoming a hindrance to her. Then she gets an idea: She can make her tail smaller using her magic. So she casts a magic spell to make her tail smaller. However, the spell backfires and instead makes her tail into a talking entity. The gang call out Larimar asking if she likes to play hide and seek with them. But then the talking tail comes up to them and bad-mouths them with brutal honesty, while Larimar tries to maintain a calm atmosphere. Airi asks what is wrong with her tail. Larimar comes up to her and tries to ask for her help, but the tail changes the subject by asking for a game of hide-and-seek. So everyone plays hide-and-seek, and Luna is seeking. She easily finds Larimar again, but when she tries to tag her, the talking tail threatens her to replace everyone's Jewel Watches. Frightened, Luna overlooks Larimar. By the time it's Larimar's turn to seek, her tail takes charge and plays rough finding everyone which knocks them all aside. Thinking that Larimar wants to play unfair, Labra uses her magic to transport everyone to a snowy land and goes out far to hide. The tail takes initiative again and follows her, but everyone becomes slowed down by the chilly weather. Ruby uses her magic to make everyone warm, but backfires into creating an incoherent object. Airi says they won't be able to find their way back and her cell phone isn't working either. In Ruby's distress, she blindly uses her magic to create more uncorrelation, while Luna is panicking. However, Larimar rallies everyone together to keep holding on to their hopes. Larimar's tail stands staring, seemingly concerned. So everyone now start looking for Labra. Larmiar falls down due to harsh conditions, but her tail vigorously motivates her to keep going. As everyone continues, they manage to find Labra, face down sad in the snow. Approaching her, Labra becomes relieved to see everyone again. But Ruby is now feeling very cold. In response, Larimar's tail inflates itself with air and wraps around everyone to keep them all warm. After the cold subsides, Larimar's tail begins to fade. In Larimar's arms, her tail said she thought she was a useless person, but now she sees that she revalues her tail now, and becomes proud of her. In its last moments, the tail makes her promise to never hate things of value. Then it reverts back to a normal tail and everyone is placed back at home. Larimar agrees to heed her tail's advice. Characters Humans * Airi Kirara Jewelpets * Larimar * Ruby * Luna * Labra Non-Jewelpets * Shippo-san (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 03B